


Ghosts

by RosemarysBabysitter (TashaElizabeth)



Series: Goretober Prompts [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaElizabeth/pseuds/RosemarysBabysitter
Summary: Goretober Prompt: Amputation





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> I may rework this into a poem.

There were phantom pains. Enzo didn’t expect that. He’d heard about that in movies or something. Phantom pains. Some guy gets his hand ripped off, gets his foot taken at the knee or whatever, and he keeps feeling it. Keeps the pain from the piece that’s gone. Enzo knew it could happen, to your leg or your arm or even your finger. He just didn’t know it could happen to a whole person.

Mornings were the worst. In the moment before he was fully awake he always forgot. Even when the room was silent and he had fallen asleep without the rhythm of someone else’s breathing. He always sat up expecting to see a shadow in the bathroom or smell a double portion of bacon moments before it was torn into. But that was just forgetting. Like grabbing an extra soda at the gas station. Like getting into the passenger seat of his car. They weren’t the pain.

The pain came later, when he was getting into the swing of his day. When he was mouthing off with the pang of guilt that Cass would be annoyed with him. When he skipped a rep at the gym and knew Cass was shaking his head. It came from feeling him there, over Enzo’s shoulder, looming behind him, every step of his day. He knew Cass was there, just like he knew Cass wasn’t there. 

What hurt wasn’t falling with no one to catch him; it was having to jump because he had no one there to throw.


End file.
